1. Field
The described embodiments relate to computing devices. More specifically, the described embodiments relate to configuring computing devices using a bootstrap configuration.
2. Related Art
As computing devices (e.g., laptops, tablet computers, etc.) become smaller, less expensive, and more powerful, entities (e.g., businesses, schools, institutions, etc.) have become more willing to provide computing devices to larger groups of users (e.g., employees, students, members, etc.). However, some entities have been hampered in providing computing devices to larger groups of users because providing support for larger groups of computing devices is costly and difficult. For example, some entities would prefer to provide computing devices with certain configuration settings (e.g., wireless network settings, email server settings, usage restrictions, etc.) so that the computing device would be used as the entity intends (e.g., with the entity's wireless network or email servers, etc.). Providing computing devices in this way typically requires a technician for the entity to individually configure each computing device or requires a user of each computing device to configure the computing device, which increases the cost and difficulty of providing computing devices.
Throughout the figures and the description, like reference numerals refer to the same figure elements.